


Dancing Kings

by armin_is_bae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armin_is_bae/pseuds/armin_is_bae
Summary: Lance is looking for a job when his friend Katie (Pidge) tells him about an opening at the "business" she works at. Little to his knowledge, the opening is at Gay and Lesbian Bar// Strip club. Lance meets some fairly interesting people. Including the "dark and brooding" Keith. Lance has to seriously consider the job offer, but will he actually accept.(no surprise, but he does)





	Dancing Kings

Hello !

I've tried writing fics multiple times before but this time is different. Before i would write everything on my phone but i have a new (better and working, the last one didn't even turn on) laptop so I'll for sure be writing and updating.

Anyways. This is kinda like a Magic Mike AU, I guess. But heres just a little bit of info about the story.

*

Lance is financially struggling and is in need of a job. One day his good friend Katie tells him about the job offer at this "business" she works at. The only thing he knows about Katie's work place is its opened up late, she rarely talks about it, and she works as an assistant manager. But when she takes him to look around the place he finds out its a strip club, and the position is as a dancer. Before opening he meets mostly everyone working that night. 

Hunk; the friendly bartender who make the best drinks you'll ever have. 

Allura; manager and dancer 

Shiro; a dancer and also Keith's boyfriend [kinda important; shiro looks like what he did at the Garrison, so no scar or Galra arm]

And Keith; a dancer and Shiro's boyfriend (they're kinda like that annoying couple in high school)

After that night Lance has already said no to the job in his head but after more bills start to pile up, he has to make the decision. He takes the job. Then he starts to ask himself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

*

But yeah, that's just a little bit about the story. I'll probably bring more characters into the story, add and change stuff around. I just hope y'all will enjoy it!! I'm excited to be able to actually yo get chapters out and for them to be good quality.  Hopefully the first chapter is out in a couple days !

Anyways, that is all i needed to say. Feedback is well appreciated, along with recommendations for the story. 

**Author's Note:**

> More tags and characters will be added later, I'll also fix the summary up. Today is is Thursday (the day I upload this) so hopefully chapter one is finished and up on Saturday or Sunday.  
> also kinda important, I hope to make this Ten Chapters long (excluding this one) and 10-15 thousand words long so.  
> wooooo


End file.
